


the present and what's to come

by glukumalon



Series: Edelys Week 2020 Fills [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glukumalon/pseuds/glukumalon
Summary: Even if years pass and her condition worsens, Lysithea doesn't want to be left behind. Thankfully, it seems that the wait is about to end.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Edelys Week 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Edelys Week 2020





	the present and what's to come

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: The Future / Crests

After a long day, Edelgard finally returns to their quarters. Even being accustomed to the weight of her crown and cape didn’t take any less from how eager she is to finally get out of it. As she finally trudges her way in, her most beloved voice calls out. “Rough day?”

Just a few months after the war, Lysithea, reluctantly, had to get glasses for all the reading she does in the dark. She doesn’t like wearing it in public, complaining that “they’re supposed to make people more mature, _these_ make me look more childish” as they magnify her already-big eyes. Personally, Edelgard thinks it to be fitting for Lysithea, but the mage does not. Even if it has been years, her stubborn view stands steadfast.

And, just as always, she’s eager to get out of it. The rose gold glasses are swiftly set aside as Lysithea straightens up in bed, her book lowered to her lap. From what little Edelgard can see, it’s a book on Crests.

“You’re still awake? I thought you went to sleep hours ago.” Edelgard leaves her cape on its rightful place by her mirror before sitting on her bedside. In the place of the coifs of hair that she wore in the war, she now wears it down, flowing down her back. She starts to undo the braids that keep her crown in place, years of being accustomed to it making her have no need for mirrors.

Lysithea tucks a bookmark into the book she’s reading before slipping out of the sheets to scoot closer to her wife. “I should be asleep right now, but I woke up after an hour or so. I want to help. Can I?”

“Of course you can. Thank you.” Edelgard’s hands shift to one side while Lysithea’s focus on the other, effectively speeding up the process. Lysithea’s hand lingers as it brushes through her long hair. She can’t help the small smile that plays at her lips at the tender act; it truly was nice, coming back to being with her wife… but a small frown makes its way into her face just as quickly. “You should get some rest right after this, though. It’s getting colder lately, and… you do know why I’m so concerned for you.”

“...I’m still okay. Really. I can’t leave all the work to you, can’t I?” The pout in her voice is crystal clear. Her hands lower from Edelgard’s braids as she gives a quiet sigh. “And… I missed you.” The presence of her hands is replaced by her warmth as she presses against Edelgard.

“I don’t want to go to sleep so soon. I can’t really exactly come with you all the time as I did years in the past, these are the only hours that I get you all to myself.”

It’s jarring, to think of how different things were just three years past. When they were fresh from war, Lysithea had enough energy to walk around all day. She fought fiercely, if not the fiercest, along Edelgard’s side in their battle against those who slither.

For their wedding celebration, she surprised everyone, including herself, with her ridiculous alcohol tolerance. When Edelgard was all flushed and unsteady, Lysithea still stood fast. Later on, she says that it’s likely due to her blood as her family handles orchards and breweries.

How strong she once stood… however, her condition has worsened over time, as with those who slither predicted. It was a slow progress. At first, she only started getting tired even more easily, out of breath much faster. While she always had weak muscle mass, her arms quake even with lighter tomes. Standing for too long started to result in her knees giving in, eating too made her feel sick.

For a while, she tried to persist and keep up with wheeled chairs, but the brightness of the sun’s light eventually started to give her migraines. At one point, she decided to make the decision of just continuing her studies in their own quarters.

When the presence of the Empire’s Wisdom is needed, Edelgard makes sure their conference halls are appropriately curtained. Even then, she can’t stay for too long.

Even if she doesn’t put it into words, Edelgard knows how frustrated Lysithea is with her situation.

“I missed you too.” With the crown dislodged from her hair and set down, Edelgard is now free to turn to hug the other woman. “I wish I'd gone back sooner, but… well, there was something urgent. But, ah – you might be delighted to hear about this little bit of news.”

“Hm? Don’t keep me waiting.” Even if the morosefulness still isn’t out of her voice completely, her interest is clearly piqued. Perhaps not enough to coax her out of the hug just yet, seeing how she buries her face into Edelgard’s neck.

This is likely to change in a moment.

“Hubert finally started decoding the files we’ve found on the operations.”

Lysithea immediately untangles herself from Edelgard’s arms to look her in the eye. “Really?” Her hands shaking, she finds Edelgard’s. “How… how much has he deciphered so far?”

The excitement, hope in Lysithea’s eyes is palpable. Edelgard can’t help but smile as she shifts their hands, encasing Lysithea’s smaller hands in her own. “Mm, not very much yet… but, with Lindhart’s help, I feel that we’ll be expecting results soon.”

Of course, they aren’t the only ones working on it. Even if her knowledge of Crests lags behind those aforementioned, Edelgard is wholeheartedly determined to sit through every piece of writing to try to contribute. 

“And, with my help, how much sooner?”

“Much sooner. I know you, my sweet. We can count on you for this, can’t we?” Edelgard beams at Lysithea. This is the most hopeful she has seen her for a good while.

After all, it _is_ regarding finally finding the cure, after a long time coming; she completely understands how the other one feels.

“Of course you can.” The determined glint in Lysithea’s eyes simmers down to something less intense and more affectionate. “You can trust me any time. I do want this, for you, for us.”

“The same goes for me, my sweet.” Edelgard leads Lysithea’s hand to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss on her fingers. Her lips linger on where their wedding ring lies, before she straightens herself. “After all… we _did_ vow to be together, no matter what this world may throw at us.”

Unable to resist any longer, Lysithea throws herself into Edelgard’s arms with a happy sob.


End file.
